Rien qu'un arrière goût d'amertume
by Hachi-san
Summary: Où Sam et Dean apprennent que les joies de l'enfance ne valent pas forcément les ennuis qu'elle apporte ...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Mini fic incroyablement en retard pour l'anniversaire - passé depuis une éternité - de Yuuko, ma Beta adorée, et éternelle fan de Supernatural (c'est elle qui m'a convertie). Le thème de l'histoire vient d'elle. C'est ma première fic sur Supernatural, et accessoirement sur une série TV, alors ne soyez **surtout pas** indulgent ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes conneries ! Sinon la fic en elle-même sera assez courte, deux ou trois chapitres seulement ... Mais j'espère qu'ele vous plaira :)

Bon lecture !

* * *

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head_

Réveillé par le son puissant de son radio-réveil_, _Dean ouvrit des yeux encore ensommeillés. Metallica ... la journée commençait plutôt bien.

Mais Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, et encore moins de se lever ... Pas encore. La tête encore emplie d'un épais coton, il tenta vaguement de mettre en ordre ses pensées. En premier lieu, il fallait qu'il mette un terme à ce fichu bruit qui lui vrillait les tympans, impitoyablement. Mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait bouger un bras ... Ou peut être pire : se redresser. Et ça, c'était définitivement hors de ses capacités.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de traîner autant au lit, blotti bien au chaud dans les draps. Entre les deux, c'était plutôt Bébé-Sam l'abonné aux réveils laborieux – en particulier les nuits où il faisait ces fichus cauchemars - et lui qui en profitait pour le taqui... l'aider à le réveiller. Animé des meilleures intentions du monde, il s'entend. Dean, lui, était le bon élève, le chasseur toujours sur le qui-vive. Mais ce matin, il se sentait étrangement fatigué ...

Peut-être ce rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit l'avait-il vidé ... Celui avec la jolie slave pas très timide, qui n'avait comme seul défaut que cette manie de le surnommer "mon bébé" de façon intempestive. Une fille charmante, que Sam n'aurait certainement pas appréciée à sa juste valeur.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retomber dans les bras de Morphée ... Et s'il se rendormait immédiatement il pourrait certainement retrouver ceux, bien plus attrayants, de Kallista. Après un long débat intérieur, il finit cependant par tendre le bras pour éteindre le radio-réveil, pour le trouver beaucoup plus éloigné qu'il n'aurait dû l'être ... Et seulement alors réalisa-t-il _**LA chose**_ qui sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire.

L'alarme s'était mise en route depuis près de deux minutes, et Sam n'avait pas encore râlé.

Dean se redressa d'un bond, regardant autour de lui avec frénésie. Sam était bien dans le lit en face du sien. Assis, ses draps repliés ne cachant pas tout à fait un caleçon rouge aux motifs d'un goût douteux – comment avait-il pu garder aussi longtemps une fille comme Jesse en dormant avec ça ? - il le regardait bouche bée et semblait indemne. Un coup d'oeil rapide aux environs lui assura que rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille. La fenêtre était bien fermée, aucun meuble n'avait été cassé ou déplacé, aucun démon ne semblait s'être caché sous le lit ou derrière le placard. Rien d'étrange, don ...

_Attends une seconde ... Bouche bée ?_

Par réflexe, Dean regarda derrière lui, mais bien entendu il n'y avait personne. Bien entendu. Á quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Si un démon avait été en train de l'attaquer, Sam serait déjà intervenu depuis une éternité. Malgré son allure de jeune étudiant modèle, son frère était un excellent chasseur, prêt à intervenir immédiatement en cas de danger. C'était donc bien lui qu'il regardait de cette façon.

"Un problème, Sammy ?", demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait insouciant, ignorant cette petite voix intérieure qui lui criait de récupérer au plus vite le flacon d'eau bénite sous son oreiller.

Sam cligna des yeux un peu stupidement, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien réel.

"Dean ?", finit-il par articuler. "Oh mon dieu Dean, tu veux dire que c'est vraiment toi ?"

Alors ça, c'était une réaction inattendue. Et il n'y avait pas que Sam qui soit étrange ce matin. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à expliquer cette curieuse sensation qui le perturbait depuis son réveil ... comme si son point de vue sur les choses avait changé.

.

"Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Je crois que ces sushis n'était pas si frais, finalement, tu m'as tout l'air d'être ..."

Il s'arrêta tout de suite lorsque Sam, qui s'était levé du lit, l'attrapa en dessous des épaules et le souleva – peut-être pas comme une plume, mais beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il n'aurait dû pouvoir le faire – et le posa juste devant la double glace qui recouvrait les portes de l'armoire de la chambre à coucher de cette maison qu'ils avaient "réquisitionnée". Un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans l'y fixait, intrigué, sur ses gardes.

Ses premières pensées le firent se demander comment l'esprit de cet enfant avait bien pu se retrouver enfermé dans ce miroir, s'il avait des intentions belliqueuses, et quels rituels Sam et lui devraient accomplir pour le déloger.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre reflet.

Il se tourna vers Sam, qui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard perplexe. Pas d'explication, pas de réponse. Ce dernier semblait aussi pris au dépourvu que lui un tel retournement de situation. Dean posa sa main sur la vitre, espérant au fond de lui que la monstruosité en face de lui disparaîtrait tout bonnement au moment où il la toucherait. L'enfant avança sa main en même temps que la sienne, et le bout de leur doigts se rencontrèrent via la paroi de verre. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier, que le "clone" lui rendit à l'identique. Mis à part que lui n'avait certainement pas cette petite moue frustrée d'enfant boudeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Sous le regard de Sam qui semblait à court de mots, Dean retira sa main, laissant son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : en une nuit, il venait de rajeunir d'une bonne dizaine d'années.

"Cette fois-ci, on est vraiment dans la merde."

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, quel que soit le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par une petite review !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pardon pour le retard, et merci pour toutes vos jolies reviews ! Un chapitre où il ne se passe concrètement pas grand-chose, mais où l'on apprend le pourquoi du comment, et que je me suis bien amusée à écrire en tout cas ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

S'il y avait une chose dont Dean était sûr, c'est que s'il y avait vraiment un dieu quelque part, ce dernier ne devait vraiment pas le porter dans son coeur. Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un ange débarque un jour pour lui annoncer que Dieu l'avait choisi pour sauver le monde à cause de sa moralité exemplaire, mais est-ce que le fait de chasser les démons ne lui autorisait pas au minimum quelques égards ? Ne pas se retrouver coincé dans le corps d'un ado pré-pubère, entre autres ...

"Hé, Dean ?"

Sam avait enfin quitté son ordinateur du regard, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu de la petite boutique où il lui avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements, à quelques pas du motel – refusant qu'il l'accompagne, sous prétexte que cela risquait d'être bien trop _dangereux._ Bien sûr, tout chasseur de démons averti connaissait la bestialité légendaire des jeans et des chaussettes du rayon 12 ans. Au moins, tout de même, il avait choisi quelque chose en accord avec son style – jean, T-shirt, blouson de cuir – probablement pour apaiser son humeur assez houleuse du début de matinée.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être un des effets du pacte ?"

Ah oui ... Le pacte. Sam ne pensait plus qu'à ça nuit et jour, depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait. C'était devenu sa nouvelle obsession, qu'il ne se privait pas d'exposer aux yeux de Dean chaque fois qu'il le pouvait ... Il avait échangé son âme contre les remords éternels de la conscience de son frère. La prochaine fois, il prendrait soin de bien lire toutes les petites lignes en bas du contrat.

"Ben voyons ... Je ne connais pas bien la qualité du service après-vente des démons, mais ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'il craigne à ce point ..."

D'ailleurs, Sam ne s'était jamais aussi montré aussi effréné dans ses recherches depuis l'époque où il venait juste de le passer, ce fichu pacte. Il avait tendance à se désintéresser de la plupart de leurs chasses tant qu'elles n'étaient pas liés de près où de loin à son destin post-mortem ... Il fallait au moins reconnaître un mérite à tout ça : cela occuperait l'esprit de Sammy un moment et le sortirait un peu de son obsession.

Et s'ils continuaient à progresser à ce rythme, cela l'occuperait pendant un looong bout de temps. Dean referma avec un soupir le précieux et oh combien inutile en ce moment carnet de chasse que leur père leur avait laissé : Il n'y avait rien qui puisse les aider dans le cas présent, et pour le moment, il n'avançait à rien de toute façon. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer ... Quelque chose le taraudait, il avait l'impression d'oublier l'un des éléments de l'histoire depuis tout à l'heure. Un détail indistinct sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête ...

"Pff ... J'en ai assez, j'abandonne ..."

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, fermant les yeux pour faire le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, un léger murmure franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, un son hésitant qui finit par se transformer en une douce mélodie, suivant le rythme des notes qui habitaient son esprit. Le bruit des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur de Sam au bout de quelques mesures.

"Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?"

"Hum ?" Dean leva les yeux vers lui, sortant de ses pensées. "Oh, je n'en sais rien, ça m'est venu dans la tête comme ça ... j'ai dû l'entendre quelque part, dans la matinée ..."

"Dans la matinée ? Ça m'étonnerait, tu n'as pas encore fait un seul pas hors de cette chambre de la journée ..."

"_Enter Sandman ..." M_armonnant pour lui-même, Dean se redressa dans son siège, essayant de retrouver le rythme et les paroles de la mélodie. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu quelque part, pourtant ... Très récemment ...

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word"_

_"It's just the beast under your bed" _

Little baby ...C'était comme cela qu'elle l'avait appelé, n'est-ce pas ? La fille de son rêve. Et les paroles de la chanson, qui ajoutaient la touche d'ironie idéale, après ce qui lui était arrivé. Non ... jusqu'aux éléments les plus triviaux, tout collait bien trop parfaitement à sa situation. Un résultat bien trop abouti, comme un scénario monté de toutes pièces ... Et ça, c'était une situation qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrée ...

_Il savait où il avait entendu cette chanson._

Sa voix fit écho à celle de Sam au moment où la pièce manquante du puzzle s'emboîta, rendant soudain tout clair comme le jour.

"Le radio-réveil !"

Sam fut le premier à donner son nom. Ce qui ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Il avait une rancune particulière à son égard, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui l'avait forcé à le voir mourir jours après jour près d'une centaine de fois.

"Le trickster_._"

Si le papier peint du motel dans lequel ils logeaient avait été de moins mauvais goût – qui utilisait encore des _faisans_ pour tapisser les murs, sincèrement ? - Dean se serait bien tapé la tête contre les murs ... Et vu l'expression déconfite que Sam arborait, il n'aurait très certainement pas été le seul. Le demi-dieu n'était pas un adversaire des plus enviables, loin de là ... Ils avaient cru l'avoir tué une fois déjà, pour découvrir d'une façon particulièrement désagréable que ce n'était pas le cas ... Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour mettre un terme définitif au sujet.

Un long silence s'installa, avant que Sam ne finisse par proposer une solution.

"On n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'on aille en parler à Bobby."

"Hors de question. Pas Bobby."

Sam explosa de rire à ces mots, lui arrachant un sursaut d'indignation. Dean lui lança un regard coléreux, qui ne fit que redoubler les éclats de rire qui secouaient son frère ... Ce dernier finit cependant par se calmer, à grand mal, reprenant l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait -la voix entrecoupée par des éclats de rire mal dissimulés.

"Désolé ... C'est juste ... Ne dis pas ça avec cette petite moue, on dirait que tu fais un caprice ...."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris." Dean se tourna pour partir ... "Tu as gagné, on va voir Bobby ... Pour en finir au plus vite avec tout ça."

Un petit raclement de gorge, dans son dos, l'interrompit juste au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte. Il pivota sur ses talons, sans faire le moindre effort pour masquer son irritation.

"Quoi _encore_ ?!"

Sam était enfin parvenu à retrouver une expression plus posée, et à étouffer ses éclats de rire pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Esquissant une légère grimace, il attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, semblant chercher avec soin ses mots avant de poursuivre ... Sans doute pour ménager sa susceptibilité. _Très bonne initiative, Sammy ... Très bonne initiative ..._

"Si tu veux qu'on aille quelque part, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me donnes les clés."

"Les clés, quelles clés ?" Dean lui jeta un regard un peu perdu. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore, Sammy ?"

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge au moment où il s'aperçut qu'il savait précisément de quoi Sam voulait parler_. L'impala ..._

"Tu risque d'être ... " Sam crissa légèrement des dents, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ce qu'une pluie de sauterelles s'abatte sur sa tête s'il avait le malheur de poursuivre sa phrase – ou, plus concrètement, la colère d'un grand frère mal luné qui avait passé une sale, vraiment sale journée. Ce qui, tout bien pensé, risquait fortement d'être le cas. S'il s'apprêtait bien à dire ce à quoi il s'attendait ... Non, voyons. Il n'allait quand même pas oser.

" Trop petit pour atteindre les pédales."

Dean aurait vraiment, vraiment voulu ne pas avoir cette petite voix haut perchée au moment où sa rage finit par éclater.

* * *

"Dean ?"

...........

"Tu boudes ?"

.............

"Dea---ean"

...........

"Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pendant tout le trajet, quand même ?"

Un soupir, et Sam décida de se concentrer sur sa conduite, laissant Dean jeter des regards meurtriers au bandes blanches qui couraient le long de l'autoroute, enfoncé tout au fond du siège côté passager. "_Bouder pendant tout le trajet "_... Ça ne lui semblait pas si mal, comme idée. Tout, tant que cela ne demandait aucune interaction avec le responsable de ses malheurs. D'accord .... Peut-être pas de tous, mais au moins de celui-là.

"J'aurais pu la conduire."

Petit raclement de gorge amusé ... Il devait probablement s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir provoqué une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Il n'était pas sûr que son égo puisse en supporter une nouvelle, pas après la scène de tout à l'heure qu'il avait engendré.

"Tes efforts pour atteindre les pédales étaient vraiment ... ahem ... admirables, et tu t'en sortais très bien, c'est évident, mais ... Ce n'était pas possible. Et puis imagine un peu qu'on se soit fait arrêter par la police, qu'est-ce qu'on leur aurait raconté ? Tu n'as plus grand chose à voir avec la photo sur le permis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..."

"Je vois très bien, oui ... Pas la peine d'en rajouter."

Le regard moralisateur que Sam lui lança était un peu trop paternaliste à son goût. C'est vrai, quoi, il n'avait rajeuni que physiquement ... Mais ça n'empêchait pas son _petit_ frère de se comporter comme une baby-sitter confirmée. On pouvait difficilement faire plus humiliant ... Dean reporta son attention sur les lignes qui striaient le bord du bitume, les regardant défiler avec une lassitude qui trompait pourtant son irritation. Plutôt ça que ce mélange improbable d'amusement, de curiosité, d'_attendrissement_ et d'inquiétude qui se lisait dans l'expression de son frère ...

Il ne tardèrent pas trop à arriver à la décharge, Sam garant un peu trop maladroitement à son goût son bijou près de la maison de Bobby. Toute remarque n'aurait certainement fait qu'accroître son hilarité, alors il descendit de voiture en silence, portant plutôt son regard sur le nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait. Face à lui, la façade de la maison se détachait de l'obscurité naissante de cette fin de journée, semblant se moquer de lui, et de sa réticence à en franchir le seuil ... Pas dans cet _état._

_Enfin ... C'était certainement un mal pour un bien, au final._ Bien que Bobby fut sans doute l'une des personnes devant lesquelles il n'aimait pas apparaître en état de _faiblesse_, il lui serait de plus grande d'aide que Sam, qui consacrait le temps pendant lequel il n'était pas occupé à se retenir de rire à veiller sur le moindre de ses gestes, par peur qu'il se coupe un doigt en ouvrant un paquet de chips. Bobby, lui, savait prendre les problèmes au sérieux, c'était lui qui gardaient la tête froide quand Sam et lui se laissaient emporter par les évènements. Avec lui, il était certain de trouver la rigueur méthodique et le sérieux auquel il aspirait pour la première fois de son existence ... Et surtout, Bobby ne rirait pas en le voyant ainsi. Pas Bobby.

Non, certainement pas Bobby ...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir où Sam en était, et découvrit qu'il s'était montré bien moins hésitant. Il avait déjà frappé à la porte, et lança un regard insistant à Dean pour qu'il le rejoigne. Ce que ce dernier fit, à regret, et il avait à peine posé un pied sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit ... Laissant apparaître le visage toujours un peu méfiant de Bobby, qui s'adoucit dès qu'il reconnut son visiteur.

"Sam ... Vous avez des ennuis ? Mais où est Dean ?"

Son regard descendit jusqu'à la chose qui se trouvait à ses pieds, le fixant longuement comme s'il cherchait à l'identifier. Bien sûr ... Il s'était occupé d'eux bien trop souvent lorsque Sam et lui étaient encore petits pour ne pas le reconnaître. La petite ride de réflexion qui creusait l'écart entre ses deux yeux disparu bien vite tandis qu'il identifiait son visiteur, juste avant ... d'éclater de rire.

"Dean ... C'est ... Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait encore pour te retrouver dans ce ..."

Il repartit aussitôt dans un nouvel éclat de rire, tandis que Sam faisait de son mieux pour se retenir ; mais même en se mordant la lèvre il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer à-demi. Dean émit une protestation énervé, mais la première syllabe émise par sa voix stridente suffit à faire plonger Bobby – qui entre-temps avait commencé à se calmer – dans une hilarité renouvelée, accompagné par Sam qui ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Le point positif à tout ça, c'était que maintenant il savait que même Bobby avait ses points faibles ...

* * *

"Bon." Bobby déposa deux bières sur la table où Sam et Dean s'étaient installés, avoir de s'asseoir en face d'eux, les mains croisées sous le menton. "Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer comment diable vous vous êtes débrouillés pour vous retrouvez dans cette situation."

Dean eut un petit ricanement en voyant la culpabilité sur le visage de Sam, qui ressemblait à un petit enfant pris en faute – bien que cette fois-ci, ils n'aient commis techniquement aucune erreur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y pouvaient, eux, si maintenant les demi-dieux occupaient leurs jours fériés en leur cherchant des noises ?

"Absolument rien. On a réglé une banale affaire de loup-garou, mangé, dormi tranquillement, et paf ! Au réveil je me suis retrouvé dans un corps, incapable de draguer quoi que ce soit."

Regard étrange de Sam.

"À part les petites filles.", précisa Dean par acquis de conscience.

Nouveau regard étrange, auquel vint s'ajouter, celui, sceptique, de Bobby.

"Et, _bien sûr_, je ne drague pas les petites filles." Sam et Bobby finirent enfin par le lâcher, et Dean secoua la tête, consterné ... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ... Il tendit la main pour attraper l'une des deux bières, mais fut vite arrêté par Bobby.

"Pas de bière pour toi."

"Pas de ... Bobby !" Le jeune brun lui adressa un regard trahi, qui fut royalement ignoré.

"C'est interdit aux mineurs, tu l'as oublié ? Et ton corps est celui d'un mineur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai retrouvé un ..." Bobby inspecta longuement l'objet qu'il avait déposé sur un coin de la table, comme s'il manipulait une nouvelle arme risquant de lui sauter à la figure à la première fausse manoeuvre. " ... Lait fraise, je crois."

_Un **lait fraise** ? Il comptait lui faire boire un **lait fraise** ? Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieux ..._

"Mais ... Mais c'est pour les gamins, ça !"

"Pour les petites filles", précisa Sam, avant de se taire sous le regard noir qu'il s'attira de la part de Dean aussi bien que de Bobby. Ce dernier reprit son objet de torture qui semblait tout droit issu d'un mauvais épisode des télétubbies, qu'il planta fermement sur la table, juste devant son nez.

"Ça tombe bien, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu es techniquement un gamin. Et de toute façon, j'ai dit -** pas de bière pour toi.**"

Devant tant d'autorité, Dean compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se résigner, et entreprit de souffler sur le petit rond en alu de la briquette pour le débarrasser de la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait - en profitant au passage pour vérifier que la date de péremption n'était pas dépassée, avant de sortir la paille de son emballage dont la transparence n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait dû être, à une autre époque. En voilà une qui avait dû avoir la surprise de sa vie lorsque Bobby l'avait sortie du fond de son placard – ou de son débarras, peu importe.

De toutes façons, il ne voulait même pas savoir d'où il sortait ce genre de choses, et encore moins pourquoi il en possédait. Le simple fait de se représenter Bobby parcourant les routes au volant de son pick-up pour offrir un lait-fraises aux petites filles qui croisaient son chemin était bien plus terrifiante que toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient pu affronter, Sam et lui.

Quoique ... À la réflexion, c'était beaucoup moins terrifiant que de s'imaginer leur aîné lui-même se nourrir de la substance en question.

Chassant un frisson, Dean repoussa ces atroces visions au plus loin de son esprit, et s'escrima à boire ce qu'il pouvait du liquide sucré et doucereux pour ne pas vexer leur hôte - laissant Sam expliquer plus en détail leur situation. Ce qui ne fut pas bien long, étant donné que la plupart des élément dont ils disposaient ne venaient principalement que de leurs déductions. Bobby écoutait en silence, ne bougeant que de temps à autres pour siroter une gorgée de bière où l'encourager à continuer d'un léger hochement de tête. Quant Sam eut terminé son récit, Bobby se tut quelques instants, avant de déclarer :

"Bien. Je vais me renseigner pour trouver ce qui a bien pu le pousser à faire ça, et s'il y a un moyen d'annuler le sort. En attendant, vous deux vous allez rester bien sagement ici. Je veux garder un oeil sur vous tant que Dean sera dans cet état, pour pouvoir intervenir s'il y a le moindre pépin. Hors de question que vous alliez seuls où que ce soit ..."

À ces mots, Dean allait protester, mais à sa surprise il fut pris de court par son cadet.

"C'est inutile. Je peux m'en occuper seul."

"De cette façon nous pourrons continuer les recherches de notre côté." - ajouta-t-il pour enterrer toute réponse qu'aurait pu émettre Bobby, ou même Dean – "Plus longtemps Dean sera dans ce corps, plus longtemps il sera vulnérable. Il faut absolument qu'il retrouve son état normal avant la prochaine attaque de démons, où il ne pourra compter que sur moi pour le défendre ... et tu sais que j'ai assez de mal à me protéger moi-même dans ces cas-là ..."

"Je suppose que tu as raison." Bobby soupira et se leva, ramassant les canettes de bières pour débarrasser la table. "Bien, je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, et je vous rejoindrai sur place. Ne prenez pas trop de risque ...."

Sam hocha la tête d'un air convaincu, tandis que Dean approuvait à mi-voix, l'air maussade. _Vulnérable_ ...Voilà donc ce que Sam pensait, hein ? Il est vrai que dans l'état où il se trouvait, il aurait du mal à le contredire ...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L'angst commence ! (Bien sûr qu'il y aura de l'angst, nous sommes dans une fanfic, non ? #sifflote#)

Bonus spécial : Au bout de 143 987 657 654 567 899, 67 reviews, Dean et Sam viendront remercier tous leurs auteurs en personne ! Alors n'hésitez pas plus longtemps !


End file.
